


old friend

by unleashthedinosaurs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, too short for any tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleashthedinosaurs/pseuds/unleashthedinosaurs
Summary: After thirteen years of radio silence, Heejin’s old friend Jinsol showed up on her front step all beaten and bruised.“I didn’t know where else to go.” She said.---very short piece. i don't even know why i wrote it. i was just indulging myself.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	old friend

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if this makes any sense but, here _have it anyway_.

After thirteen years of radio silence, Heejin’s old friend Jinsol showed up on her front step all beaten and bruised.

“I didn’t know where else to go.” She said.

  
  
Heejin didn’t ask questions. She only proceeded to tend Jinsol’s wounds quietly. She ought to ask but could only hold her self back. _This isn’t part of the healing process_ , she thought.

Jinsol could feel how much Heejin wanted to know but decided she wasn’t going to answer, even if she did. Nothing can ever explain anyway. _She would never understand_ , she thought as Heejin mended her in all ways she could.

  
  
In the morning she was gone just as fast she came. Leaving Heejin nothing but another memory to ponder on.

  
  
A week later, Jinsol showed up again and much like before, abrupt and smoking with mystery. Jinsol was better this time around. Still, Heejin asked no questions.

  
  
She let her into her house once more.

It felt normal, as comfortable as it was falling into old habits.

Both carefully prancing around a more serious matter.

  
By the fifth time, Heejin not only welcomed her into her house but back into her life as well. Quickly, like the pattern of a fool.

Jinsol missed a week.

And another.

Not a peep.

Weeks briskly turned into months.

  
  
  
Until a daily paper got tossed on Heejin’s desk soon as her office door swung open. Along came with it was a brown manila envelope.

  
  
“New case, Jeon.” Her boss said, a lit cigarette almost dangling between his dark lips. “You finish the job—you get the promotion we talked of. All the leads you need are in that envelope.”

  
  
On the back of the newspaper, she saw Jinsol’s face plastered on it, marked wanted in many cities.

  
  
“This is a shoot-to-kill order, Jeon. I trust you will prove you are not a liability in disguise for this team.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” She said through gritted teeth.

  
  
The door shutting along with the faint sound of her words echoed inside her four walls.

  
  
  
Jinsol was an outlaw.  
  
And she was an officer of the law.

  
  
  
That night, Jinsol turned up at her front step, exactly like she did the first time.

Only tonight, Heejin was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> ready for what, though?
> 
> idk tbh.


End file.
